


I’ve Got More Wit, A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

by niallandco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallandco/pseuds/niallandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis get drunk during a show and decide to see who is better at sucking Harry off after the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Got More Wit, A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

“I’m going to destroy you,” Louis growled into Niall’s ear, while Niall laughed and Louis clapped him on the back. They were still on stage, mid show, and had appearances to keep up. Niall and Harry had just been attempting to ballroom dance until they fell over, Niall pressed firmly on top of Harry and in no rush to detach his hips from Harry’s, which is why Louis had to intervene and drag Niall off of him by his leg. They had been quick to play it off, but Louis was sure to let Niall know his intentions with his threat.

Niall shrugged at Louis and winked, bounding across the stage after Harry and laughed at the furious look on Louis’s face. The two of them had been in fierce competition for most of the tour over who could be touchier with Harry on stage. This was obviously much easier for Niall than Louis because of all the Larry drama constantly surrounding the group, but Louis certainly never hesitated to push the envelope. Shaking his ass around constantly for Harry’s attention was working in his favor as well. Louis really lucked out with that whole twerking request they had gotten the other day.

Niall and Louis were currently sitting side by side on stage while Liam was rambling on about something or other and Harry was too busy waving at the girls and making stupid faces while tripping over his own feet to bother noticing them. Niall had seen Louis’s being twenty one as a golden opportunity for them and they were currently halfway finished with a water bottle full of vodka the two had been sharing all night. Louis was absently staring off at Harry when Niall pushed his mic away from his mouth to whisper in his ear.

“Mate, put’yer tongue back in yer mouth before it hits t’ floor,” he slurred into Louis’s ear, his lips hot and wet and pressed Louis’s earlobe.

Louis jerked away from him. “Get off of me before people start thinking we’re fucking, too,” Louis sneered, taking another swig. He grimaced as the vodka burned his throat and looked over to Harry, who was bent over, yelling at someone in the front row. Louis’s eyes flashed and he grinned, leaning over to Niall again. “I bet I can suck him off better.”

Niall’s eyebrows shot up and he smirked, “Reckon so, mate?”

Louis grinned, “Oh fuck yeah, I’d have him screaming my name and begging for me. The whole bus would hear him ‘fore I finished him off.”

Niall tossed his head back and laughed, “Right, I forgot, ol’ Tommo is the head master of the bus.” Louis smiled smugly before Niall leaned closer, his voice gruff and eyes darker, “But I think you’re forgetting how I make Zayn sound every weekend. And he’s a hell of a lot more to work with than Haz, and we both know that.” Louis glowered at Niall, who laughed in his face, his alcohol breath suffocating Lou. “I guess we can just let Harry decide who’s better, though, yeah?”

Louis smirked, “After the show, on the bus. I’ll seduce him and suck him off better than you could ever dream of, Horan.” Louis grabbed the bottle of vodka from Niall’s hand before standing up and bounding over to Harry, bumping into him before they started their next song.

Niall stared at his Louis’s form running off in awe and then shook his head. He and Louis apparently were drunk enough to challenge each other to blow job contests and that was a bad sign. Niall snapped himself out of his head when Liam playfully encouraged him to start playing their last song, teasing him for not keeping up with the rest of the boys. Niall nodded and flashed a huge grin out the crowd, making up an excuse about being distracted by all the pretty girls there and walked over to the rest of the boys, strumming the opening chords.

Niall and Louis were both beaming once the show had finally ended and the boys had bounded offstage. Niall was about to run after Louis and Harry, who were walking ahead of him, arms around each other’s waists, laughing, when Liam grabbed him.

“Hey, were you okay out there ton-“ Liam wrinkled his nose when he realized Niall reeked of vodka. “Niall, were you…were you drinking out there?”

Niall grinned at Liam’s stern and disapproving look, “ ‘M an Irishman with access to booze, Li, whayddya think I was drinkin’ out there?” Niall slurred back at him, laughing when Liam furrowed his brow and frowned.

“Just…take it easy, yeah? Let’s not make this a nightly thing.” He patted Niall on the back and headed back down the hall towards the door at the back of the arena that led to where the buses were parked. Niall blinked and looked around foggily for Louis and Harry before realizing they’d already left the arena. “Fuck,” Niall muttered before jogging down the hall and outside. He burst out the door and bounded to the bus, brushing past Zayn and Liam, who had already changed and were lounging on the couch, playing a match of Fifa.

Niall slipped into the bunk area, stripping off his sweat covered tank and dropping it on his bunk. He heard muffled voices from the back of the bus and opened the door to the back lounge, only to find Harry giggling and pushing at Louis, who was sucking on his neck, one hand bracing himself on the large sofa (if you could even call it that, since it was more like one huge, pillow filled bed), the other on Harry’s hip, his fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. Louis’s eyes shot to the door in a brief moment of panic before darkening with an unspoken taunt to Niall.

Harry’s head snapped up at his face broke into a grin, “Niiiiiall!” Harry dragged Niall’s name out the way he only did when he was drunk or nearly there. Niall briefly wondered if he’d had his own bottle of something stage before lunging forward into Harry’s arms, which he had opened up, inviting Niall into them with grabby hands. Niall slammed into Harry’s chest, knocking him onto his back so they were lying on top of each other. He smirked when Louis jerked his arm out from between their bodies with an indignant huff. “Hiii,” Harry cooed up at Niall, his face still split with his goofy grin.

Niall grinned back, his eyes shining with pride over his small defeat over Louis, who’d had a head start. “Hey, Haz,” he said back, his hands still on either side of Harry’s head and his knees squeezed around his hips. Niall felt the bed shift from Louis’s movement and he took his chance, ducking his head down and pushing his lips against Harry’s, hesitant at first but rougher when Harry’s kissed him back. Niall had managed to part Harry’s lips, his tongue slipping into Harry’s mouth, eliciting a small moan, when Louis shoved his shoulder into Niall, knocking him sideways off of Harry.

“Louuuis,” Harry whined, flopping his head back and pouting. Niall lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at Louis, relishing in his obvious victory here. “Why’d you do that?” Harry crossed his arms and directed his pout at Louis, his bottom lipping jutting out and his brows pulling down over his glittering green eyes.

Louis’s eyes widened in a brief moment of surprise; he couldn’t help but think this challenge would be easier to accomplish than he’d been willing to let himself believe. He smiled sweetly down at Harry, “Couldn’t let Niall have all the fun, could I, love?” Louis asked, his tone cheery. Harry’s face twisted up in thought as he considered Louis’s words seriously. Louis just chuckled, light and airy, before dropping onto his forearms next Harry and leaning over to pull Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. Louis gently rolled Harry’s lip between his teeth before properly sucking on it, causing Harry to groan and shift onto his side, his chest pushing into Louis’s shoulder. Louis flung a leg out over Harry’s thighs and rolled to his side, pulling Harry’s body flush against his own and grinding his hips up into Harry’s. Harry groaned and brought one of his large hands around to the nape of Louis’s neck, his fingers slipping into Louis’s collar. Louis pushed into the kiss, his lips hard against Harry’s. He parted Harry’s lips with his own and ran a tongue along Harry’s plump lower lip, before lapping into Harry’s mouth and tangling their tongues together.

Niall glared at the scene before him while simultaneously starting to grow hard from it. He rolled over and pressed his body against Harry’s back, his face nuzzling into his curls and his neck. Niall snaked an arm between Harry and Louis’s bodies, sliding Harry’s shirt up and running his fingers along his stomach and dipping his fingers under the top of the waistband of Harry’s briefs. He mouthed at Harry’s neck and bit onto his earlobe, growling against Harry’s jaw. When Niall’s efforts elicited a louder groan than Louis had gotten out of Harry so far, he smiled against Harry’s skin, pushing his hips up into Harry’s ass. Harry pushed back against Niall and brought the hand from Louis’s neck around to reach behind him and grab Niall’s ass, his other arm still under his body from when he’d rolled over towards Louis. Niall groaned against Harry and managed to kick a leg up and under where Louis’s was still across Harry’s hips. Niall slid his hand up and gripped Harry’s shoulder that was against the cushions. With one swift motion, he flipped Harry out from where he was half under Louis and pulled Harry on top of him. Harry was flush against Niall’s bare chest and his eyes were wide and a bit awestruck. He stared at Niall for a moment, dazed and blinking slowly, before grinning and tangling his hands into Niall’s hair, pulling his face up for a kiss.

Niall eagerly kissed Harry back, moving from his lips to his jaw and kissing down his neck and back up, all while grinding his hips up into Harry. They were both half hard and the friction from where their cocks were rubbing against each other was making Niall harder by the second. “Wanna suck you off, Haz,” he growled into Harry’s neck, panting.

“Mmm,” Harry sighed and stretched his neck out for Niall, enjoying the attention it was getting. “I think that that would be okay,” he breathed out, grinding his hips down into Niall and groaning at the feeling.

“I think you boys are forgetting someone,” Louis called, pulling Harry up off Niall by his shoulders. Harry whimpered again and Niall just shot daggers from his eyes at Louis, absolutely fuming. Louis just smirked down at Niall and sat Harry up. Louis moved himself and straddled himself across Harry’s lap. He looked down at Niall, who was propped up on his elbows, still glaring at Louis. “Now, now, Niall, you know you have to share,” Louis said to him, his entire body radiating smugness. Louis turned back to face Harry, “As for you, “ he said, his eyes raking down Harry’s body and back up to his face, “You need to get some things off!” Louis leaned in for a quick kiss before reaching down to pull Harry’s shirt off him. Harry stuck his arms into the air obligingly and Louis swiftly slid the fabric up over Harry’s head, tossing it to the side and leaning down to kiss the swallows on Harry’s chest. Louis kissed, nipped, and sucked his way up over Harry’s collarbones and neck. He was biting along Harry’s jaw when Harry wriggling under him, whining.

“Lou, you’ve still got your shirt on.”

Louis paused his motion and pulled back, sitting up straight and sticking his arms up. Harry grinned at him gleefully and tugged Louis’s shirt off of him. He dropped his large hands to Louis’s waist, squeezing his fingers into Louis’s hips and pulling Louis into him for another kiss. Their chests smacked together, ink on ink, both of them slightly slick with sweat from romping around. Louis let his elbows rest on Harry’s shoulders, his hands tangled up in Harry’s curls, tugging gently and sending deep moans rumbling through Harry’s chest. Louis shivered at the vibration from the sounds Harry was making and the way Harry’s tongue was in his mouth, wrapping around his own.

Niall grunted and flipped over to his stomach, clambering up onto all fours and crawling behind where Harry and Louis were sitting on the bed. He rose to his knees and slid behind Harry, slotting his knees around Louis’s. He lightly raked his nails down Harry’s back, smirking when Harry’s body shuddered at the sensation. He dragged them back up Harry’s back, gripping onto Harry’s shoulders and pulling him back and out of his kiss with Louis. Niall brought one hand up and gripped Harry’s chin, turning his face and kissing him. He pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, panting. He wrapped his own tongue around Harry’s then took Harry’s tongue between his lips, sucking on it. Harry moaned and let his head fall back slightly. Niall pulled back and squeezed Harry’s chin gently to get Harry to open his eyes. The usual light green color had darkened with Harry’s lust and Niall sucked in a breath. He regained composure before leaning his face closer to Harry’s. “I thought we’d agreed that I was going to suck you off,” he purred, lips brushing against Harry’s plump and swollen ones. Harry nodded eagerly, humming pleasantly. Niall looked up to Louis, who seemed caught up in watching Niall and Harry. “Sorry, mate, but ye need t’ move.” Niall said, before roughly shoving a distracted Louis off of Harry.

Louis fell backwards and landed with a hard thump against the ground, the air whooshing out of his lungs. Niall took this chance to slide himself around and off the bed, to his knees in front of Harry. He ran his hands up and down Harry’s torso, biting his lip as he took in the toned and tanned body. Harry leaned back and smiled lazily down at him. Niall leaned forward, sucking a bruise onto Harry’s hip. He dipped his tongue into the deep V lines on Harry’s stomach. Harry groaned and bucked his hips up, bumping his hard and still restrained cock into Niall’s chin. Niall glanced up at him, his blue eyes glinting playfully. He rested his chin just below Harry’s belly buttoned and reached a hand up to tweak one of Harry’s hardened nipples. “Ask,” Niall commanded, before leaning his head down to kiss Harry’s skin just above the waistband of his pants.

Harry squirmed and whimpered, “Please, Ni, I need it so bad.”

Niall sucked on the skin where his mouth was still pressed before pulling back and obliging Harry. He slowly unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and pulled down his zipper. Harry lifted his hips up and Niall slid his jeans and briefs over his butt and down his thighs. Harry sat back against the couch again as Niall slid his pants and underwear the rest of the way down his legs, until Harry stepped out of them. Niall sat back on his heels and admired the sight in front of him. Harry was leaned back, sprawled out on the couch. His chest was still heaving and his cock hung heavy and hard against his stomach. His skin was all tanned and his body was toned from his time spent at the gym. Niall’s eyes raked over all his tattoos, dark and beautiful on his body. He smiled and licked his lips before a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him sideways onto the carpet.

Louis slid eagerly into Niall’s place and wasted no time admiring Harry. He ran his tongue along his palm to slick it up before reaching out and wrapping it firmly around the base of Harry’s hard, throbbing cock. He twisted his wrist and stroked up, Harry groaning loudly and his body shuddering. Louis’s small hand made Harry look even bigger and cause Louis to pull in a shaky breath before licking his lips and taking the head of Harry’s dick into his mouth, sucking hard.

“Ohh, fuck,” Harry groaned out, reaching one hand down to fist into Louis’s hair, the other one gripping the couch. “Jesus Christ.” He moaned out loudly, trying to keep his hips still as Louis slid Harry further into his mouth, taking as much of him as he could without choking. Louis hummed around Harry’s cock, flattening his tongue and dragging it up along the underside of it as Harry moaned and groaned and writhed beneath him. Louis stopped and squeezed Harry’s thigh, with the hand not on his cock, until he stilled with a soft whimper. He smiled around Harry and pulled off to tell him he was being a good boy when Niall knocked into his shoulder. Louis whipped his head to look at Niall, only to find him leaned over, bobbing his head on Harry’s cock. Louis stroked up Harry’s shaft and bumped his hand harshly into Niall’s nose, causing him to snort and pull off. The two glared at each other, noses nearly touching, ignoring Harry’s whimpering and pleading.

“Get off ‘im,” Niall growled, giving Louis a sharp jab in the shoulder with his fingers. 

“No fucking way, blondie,” Louis hissed back, elbowing into Niall’s ribs.

Harry whimpered and whined again, “Can one of you please do something?” His voice was choked and rough, “Even both of you, I don’t care, I just need SOMETHING.”

Niall and Louis both quirked their brows up at each other at that, smiling slyly at each other. Louis scooted himself over to allow more room for Niall to fit between Harrys legs.

Louis released his grip on Harry’s cock to Niall, who slicked up his palm before taking Harry into his hand. He slid his hand down, up, and back down, agonizingly slow. Harry groaned at the friction and the feeling of Niall’s bigger, calloused hands, leaking precome. Niall leaned down and bobbed his head on Harry, his tongue twisting around his shaft and he moved his head and hand up and down in a steady rhythm. Louis leaned down and lightly mouthed at one of Harry’s balls, pausing when Harry sucked in a breath and tensed, before taking it gently into his mouth and softly sucking while fondling the other with his hand.

Niall continued to stroke and suck, looking up at Harry with watery eyes. His cheeks were hallowed and his thin lips were stretched wide around Harry. Harry thought he was going to cum just looking at Niall. He pushed some of Niall’s hair off of his forehead, where it was sticking from the slight sheen of sweat. He stroked his hand down Niall’s cheek and held it, feeling himself just on the other side of the taught skin. He groaned and shuddered, feeling his orgasm building low in his stomach. “Fuck, Ni, you’re so fucking pretty,” he growled, his voice low. He glanced down past Niall at Louis, who eyes were also staring up at him. His lips were in a taught O shape around his ball that he was rolling around on his tongue. Louis’s nose was pushed up next to the base of Harry’s shaft, nestled into the dark hair there. His eyes were shining with mischief and Harry groaned again, pulling his hand from Niall’s face to stroke Louis’s hair affectionately. “You’re both just so-so fucking pretty and so f-fucking good,” he gasped out. Louis fluttered his lashes at Harry. Harry dropped his back, groaning. “Fuck, it’s so good, you’re both so good.” He gritted his teeth, brow furrowing. “I’m gonna,” he groaned between his teeth, trying to get out his warning as he felt his orgasm building, hot and fast. “Fuck, I’m going to,” he gasped, “Fuuuck.” He moaned out, his vision white behind his lids as Niall pulled off and milked out all of his orgasm. Harry flopped back, trying to steady his breathing as Louis licked him clean. Niall gently let him go, Harry’s cock now resting against his own thigh. He lifted his head up to find Louis licking the remains of Harry’s orgasm off of Niall’s chest, neck, and face. He groaned a dropped his back, “You guys are fucking awful.”

Louis and Niall got up and crawled to either side of him, cuddling into him. “We just wanted to settle a bet, s’all,” Niall mumbled into Harry’s chest.

Louis nodded in agreement, dragging his hand lazily along Harry’s stomach. “It didn’t really go quite as planned, though,” he said. “I supposed there’s always tomorrow to try again, though.” He locked eyes with Niall and they just grinned at each other.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can handle that two nights in a row,” Harry sighed, slowly starting to fall asleep.

Niall laughed and shoved Harry while Louis rolled his eyes, a satisfied grin on his face. He couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind a little more healthy competition with Niall.


End file.
